


Birthday Wishes

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: The twins get a very special honor for their birthday.
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Birthday Wishes

They’ve been waiting patiently for their birthday to roll around. Neither Lacey nor Peter know what their parents or uncle are planning, but they know it’ll be good. The day is spent at church with the congregation, singing hymns and enjoying a fantastic potluck to celebrate their completed year of life, but they know there’s going to be more.

As the party winds down and people begin to leave, Mommy comes to fetch them from the others gathered there.

“What are we doing now?” Peter asks but Mommy just smiles mysteriously. She takes them to one of the larger back rooms of the church that they usually use for holiday parties. It’s been emptied of everything in it and replaced with two short, padded tables.

“Change into these,” Mommy tells them, handing over simple white smocks. The fabric is soft and light and neither wastes much time stripping to pull them on. The smocks are much like what they’d been baptized in but only go half way down their thighs and Lacy wonders how much trouble it’d be to keep hers from showing her- “Underwear, too.”

That’s a little different. Lacey shares a glance with Peter for a second as they start wondering just what kind of surprise this is going to be. The fabric of their smocks is so very thin that it’s almost see through and now they’d be without anything under? When they drop their underwear, Lacey can see the hints of Peter’s cock hanging in wait for her lips, but that’s later. Right?

“Lay down on your backs,” Mommy says and the twins move to do so. The tables aren’t long enough for them to lay fully out so their legs hang over the edge. Mommy pulls out two long, black strips of fabric and then ties them to cover the twins’ eyes. Lacey can’t help the excitement she’s feeling at not knowing what might be coming. Is it a sexy surprise? But they’re still at church! Maybe some kind of second baptism type thing but Lacey’s never heard of it at her age.

She hears Mommy walking away but then there are other footsteps. How many people enter the room, she doesn’t know. As she lays blindfolded, Lacey feels exposed and it sends a knot of heat to her nethers. She tries to ignore it.

“Lacey, Peter, It’s time to pledge yourselves to your church,” she hears Pastor Henry say, his voice solemn. “Is this your wish?”

“Yes,” they chorus and then Lacey feels drops of something cool drip on her forehead. So this is a sort of baptism.

“Do you swear to surrender yourselves to the needs of the church?”

“Yes.” More drops down the middle of her body, soaking into the smock and sending little shivers through her body. She feels hands slide up her legs and urge them apart.

“Do you swear to be faithful and loving for all your days?”

“Yes,” and then her smock is pushed up, revealing her little pink cunny for everyone to see. Fingers trail along her thighs and then urge her legs up and spread. The cool air against her wettening folds sends a surprising jolt of need through her. Is everyone looking at her? Seeing her grow hotter and wetter just from so simple a touch?

“Do you swear to always obey?”

“Yes,” she says, almost begging, and can year the same sort of need in Peter’s voice as he answers with her. Is someone touching him as well? Spreading his legs and revealing his tight little hole like Pastor Henry is hers?

“I accept you, Lacey and Peter Dover, and pledge you to our Lord for eternity.”

She’s dragged down a bit to the edge of the table. All at once, she feels herself stretching around a big, hard cock driving into her pussy and can’t stop herself from moaning. He’s slick with something and slides easily all the way into her body as she revs up. He doesn’t take it slow, fucking into her hard and fast as his hands grip her thighs tight. Beside her, she can hear Peter receiving the same treatment. His groans and gasps match her own as their bodies are used for the sacrament. Lacey’s fingers press tight against the table under her as that cock plunges into her over and over, big hands on her thighs to keep her still. It’s clear this is for his pleasure, not hers.

When the man grunts and unloads in her, Lacey shudders at the hot splashes of cum and then whines when he pulls free of her. He’s replaced with another within seconds who fucks her just as hard. Hands slide along her body, cupping her tiny breasts and rubbing over her nipples. She’s kissed to muffle her moans.

They turn her onto her back after the second man fucks more spunk into her and then another pushes his throbbing dick into her ass. Lacey barely has time to get used to it before her lips are parting for another in her mouth. Both men fuck her as others finger her cunny and pinch rock hard nipples. She feels a splatter of hot fluid across her back and cums with the knowledge that she’s nothing more than a receptacle for them, as it should be. She is a tool of the church and it feels so very good.

How many dicks she takes, she doesn’t know. The ease her off the table only to lift her into someone’s lap and that makes it easier for two of them to fuck into her at once. Lacey gladly lets them take her smock off, soaked as it’s getting with cum, and then throws herself fully into the sensations. There are so many touching her and as the newest pair fuck her needy holes, her mouth is guided to a wet cunt to lick and suck.

The blindfold gets knocked free eventually and that just means she gets to see all the adult members of her whole church enjoying her and Peter’s bodies. One man drills into Peter’s ass with enthusiasm as a woman slams herself on his cock, another using his mouth to find her pleasure. She comes and is replaced with a hard dick that fucks all the way down Peter’s throat. The sight of it makes Lacey moan and then she’s distracted by her own face fucking.

It goes on for hours, everyone enjoying their holes to their satisfaction. As people leave, those remaining take full advantage of not having to wait and keep Lacey and Peter dripping with cum over and over. Pastor Henry pets Lacey’s cheek as she sucks down his cock, another man fucking her well used cunny and sending more cum dripping down her soaked thighs.

“You’re being so good,” Pastor Henry praises as he pulls her head fully over him, shooting cum down her sore throat. “Endure it just a little longer.”

He pulls out and she draws in a few breaths before murmuring, “I would endure this forever.”

Her body is alive with need, even as tired as she is. Lacey doubts she could walk at this point.

“Good girl,” Pastor Henry repeats and then goes to fuck Peter’s face as he had hers. Peter barely looks aware of it anymore. He’s covered in so much cum, his dick still gamely hard as they tweak his nipples and fill his soaked asshole. She meets his eyes and the two of them share the joy of what they’re experiencing. This feels like their purpose.

The last one to give her their holy communion is Uncle John. He lays her on the table so very gentle and slides into her sore, dripping hole like she’s precious and sacred. Lacey slides her arms around his shoulders when he leans over her to press in so very deep, tiredly letting him lick into her mouth and chase the taste of all those who had cummed there already.

Uncle rocks into her slow and even, making her feel every inch of his thick rod as it slides along her wet inner walls. She can feel him displacing the cum filling her so well, like he wants to replace it with only his own.

“Do you want it?” he whispers to her. “Do you want to finish the night with my baby fucked into your womb?”

“Yes,” she breathes, clenching down around him.

“Good girl.” And then he plunges all the way into her, locking their bodies together as his thick spunk starts shooting right up where she wants it. She can imagine it going right to her womb, racing past all the others who had left their seed within her. Uncle draws free of her with a soft kiss to her forehead and Lacey just lays still and spent after.

Pastor Henry walks over to Peter as his last lover leaves him and draws him into a deep kiss. Lacey can see their tongues here and there as Pastor Henry maps out every inch of her brother’s mouth. He comes to Lacey next and does the same, his tongue sliding easily against her own. Little phantom shivers run down her body as it tries to arouse again.

“You are now full members of our church, my dears,” he says with great pride. “You must not tell of what you’ve experienced this night for your uninitiated peers must experience their own initiation without prior knowledge. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Lacey and Peter chorus tiredly. He kisses them again and then Daddy, Uncle, and Mommy come to fetch them. They wrap Lacey and Peter up in soft robes, wiping the worst of the mess from their faces, and then carry them to the car. Lacey falls asleep on the ride home and then wakes up in Uncle’s lap in the shower as Uncle slides into her well used pussy again. She whimpers, almost hurting, but Uncle just settles her against his chest and gently washes the come from her body. It feels good to be so cared for and the soft way he throbs in her is a nice contrast to how she’d been fucked before. She’s warm and cared for and loved.

Nearby, she sees Peter similarly in Daddy’s lap with his ass nice and full of hard cock. Mommy’s kissing him as she rubs the washcloth along his body. She breaks off and then turns to do the same for Lacey. Her mouth is soft and tastes of fruit. As Uncle and Daddy begin to move slow and easy inside the twins, Lacey sees Uncle and Daddy both have a hand each fingering Mommy’s holes.

The gentle orgasm Uncle guides her into is only better when he fills her with her last load of the night. She hears Daddy doing the same for Peter and then Mommy joining them all. Warm with the sheer comfort of her family so intertwined, Lacey falls into a well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes it clear how much of a cult their church is.


End file.
